1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a stator slot temperature sensor assembly and a method of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to a stator slot temperature sensor assembly including a flexible substrate and a laminate slot and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the slot of the stator core of a power generator includes a temperature sensor for continuously monitoring the state in order to prevent overheating or a undesirable state.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional stator slot temperature sensor assembly, and FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view of the conventional stator slot temperature sensor assembly.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, in the conventional stator slot temperature sensor assembly, a temperature sensor is formed between the top bar and bottom bar of a stator slot. The temperature sensor is a sensing resistor (RTD), and includes an element made of platinum and configured to have resistance changing depending on a temperature, a pair of parallel lead wires connected to the element, a laminate configured to mechanically protect and surround the element and the lead wire, and a lead wire drawn out part extended and protruded from the lead wire to the outside of the laminate.
The laminate is received in the element. A pair of the elements is received in a single slot in parallel, and resin is attached to the top thereof. The lead wire is extended to the lead wire drawn out part which is curved from one end of the laminate at 90 degrees and drawn.
The lead wire and the element are coupled by soldering. Furthermore, the drawn out part and an external conducting wire connected to an external circuit are coupled by soldering.
The conventional temperature sensor has a problem in that external pressure is applied when the temperature sensor is placed and assembled between the top bar and bottom bar of the stator slot and the external pressure is applied to the element or the lead wire, resulting in disconnection. Major causes of such disconnection may include disconnection occurring because the structure of the laminate and the resin forming the laminate is inefficient to protect the element or the lead wire, the disconnection of the lead wire generated due to the external pressure if the soldering is excessive, and disconnection attributable to a reduction of mechanical strength occurring because the lead wire extended to the drawn out part is subject to an excessive amount of bending, for example, when the lead wire is bent 90 degrees.